


Миопия

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близорукий Уилл жаждет ослепнуть окончательно и безумным мотыльком продолжить свой полет в печь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миопия

_Лети отсюда, белый мотылек.  
Я жизнь тебе оставил. Это почесть  
и знак того, что путь твой недалек.  
Лети быстрей. О ветре позабочусь._

 

Близоруким комфортно, когда предмет находится на расстоянии меньше 25 сантиметров от их глаз. Тогда они могут рассмотреть его во всех подробностях, заметив каждую черточку. 25 сантиметров. Никак не больше, а чаще всего еще меньше.

Уилл Грэм подносил предметы ближе, чем на 25 сантиметров, хотя и не любил нарушать границ личного пространства. Он запускал предметы интереса прямо под кожу, полагаясь на свое шестое, или какое оно там у него по счету, чувство. Он впускал их в свою кровеносную систему, как наркоман пускает по вене наркотик. Уиллу все труднее находить вену - руки исколоты работой на ФБР до не проходящих синяков, так что приходится искать другие места, где вены ближе к поверхности кожи, где нервы оголены еще сильнее (хотя куда там сильнее). Он доверяет наркотическому бреду. Он надеется на что угодно, но не на зрение, не на глаза. Зрение подводит близоруких слишком часто.

Уилл склонен заметить тысячу и одну мелочь, найти на грязном полу крошечный камушек из ботинка незваного гостя, улику для Кроуфорда... Из миллионов таких незаметных для зрячих людей улик он составлял мозаику, повторяющую реальность. Все потому, что у близоруких есть привычки слепых, помогающие им справляться в трудных для избалованных стопроцентным зрением ситуациях. Близорукие так часто ловко действуют в темноте, на ощупь, замечают черное на черном. Но иногда Уилл Грэм не видел очевидных вещей, ясных, кажется, как майское утро.

Он не видел, что происходит вокруг. Пусть это было даже достаточно близко.  
Картина, творимая Ганнибалом Лектером, была написана достаточно крупными мазками. Крупными ровно настолько, чтобы Уиллу не заметить, какой он все это время краской пользовался - вместо английской красной и кармина он кисточкой из натуральной щетины писал кровью. Достаточно понятно. Достаточно, чтобы Уилл позволял себе наслаждаться обществом, созерцанием, поддержкой, но не замечать, что если и поддерживают, то под руки, и ведут в неизвестном направлении. Он не сопротивляется, потому что уверен, что идет сам. А рядом - самый близкий человек на земле.

Наверное, дело в том, что он привык быть сыном сильного отца и не иметь матери. И теперь он нашел другого сильного мужчину, которому доверяет себя от и до. Доктор Лектер не скатился бы до таких простых и очевидных разъяснений при разговорах на сеансах с Грэмом. Но тут можно было позволить скатиться в фрейдизм. Хотя бы при самоанализе. Близорукие же не видят так далеко, как видит цепкий взгляд Лектера.

\- Уилл, тебе надо беречь себя.

И Уилл кивал, но не берег. По крайней мере, не берег от того, что действительно было угрозой. Потому что он, близорукий, не видел, что огонек вдали, на который он летит из кромешной тьмы безумия, - это не уютный свет лампы в кабинете психотерапии, не свет, который излучают внимательные глаза мужчины напротив, не матовый отблеск его кожи. Это пламя в печи. Но Уилл не различал очертаний, он летел, он чувствовал, как растет тепло по мере приближения, и ему хватало этого.

\- Это мог сделать тот, кто имеет доступ к расследованию, к уликам, - Уилл взмахивает руками как мотылек, бьется о стекло, предохраняющее его от последнего шага. Его мозг работает, кипит, тонкий механизм через раз дает сбой, пытаясь ставить хоть какую-то защиту от безумия, которое охватывает Уилла, бьется ночами в окна все сильнее, переполняет его и потом стекает по телу, конвульсивно дергающемуся на постели. Мозг пытается оставить минимальные рамки, границы, заставить Уилла на секунду обернуться, вернуться, даже полететь прочь, почувствовав страх. Но Уиллу кажется, что чем ближе он к Лектеру, тем ближе он к спокойствию.

\- Или это мог быть ты.

Рука Лектера услужливо убирает стекло, позволяя Уиллу лететь дальше. А дальше преград нет. И мотылек летит, всем телом ощущая жар, но не видя его источник.

***

Когда мотылек понимает, что до пламени остается меньше 25 сантиметров, руки Уилла поднимают пистолет, как будто стараясь прервать зрительный контакт между ним и чудовищем, закрыть глаза, чтобы не обманули, не подвели, как это бывает. Пусть лучше руки будут делать свое дело. Они, дрожащие, знают.

Пламя печи так близко, что голова горит, кровь кипит, нервы рассыпаются искрящими угольками. Теперь близорукий Уилл видит, теперь он прозрел на несколько секунд, и он готов рыдать. Какая-то часть его мозга, еще хоть немного функционирующая, кричит, что все правильно, теперь все правильно, ты нашел его, ты знаешь ответ. Но воспаленное правое полушарие, охваченное, как он позже узнает, не только странным чувством к Лектеру, но и энцефалитом, проклинает тебя, Уилл. Зачем тебе это открытие? Ты не хотел этого. Даже если это так, ты бы предпочел не знать этого о Лектере, разве нет? Ты же готов его принять. Он ведь принимает тебя.

Подсознание выплевывает в лицо Уиллу жуткую кашу из кошмаров последних месяцев, портретов Лектера, которые хранила память Уилла, аккуратно складывая их в коробочку, как в школе он собирал вырезки о красивой актрисе, кашу из боли, желаний и осознания собственной подчиненности этому ласковому, воспитанному, прекрасному чудовищу. Он уже почти спускает курок, думая о том, что как только Лектер упадет, Уилл сунет дуло себе в глотку.

Курок не спущен.

***

Уилл видит лицо Лектера за решеткой. Не так, как здоровая часть его сознания хотела бы видеть - Лектер на свободе. А вот он, Уилл Грэм, нет. Он обвиняемый, даже не подозреваемый - Кроуфорд вынес обвинение, формальности соблюдены. Интересно, как же гуру теперь будет справляться без своего жертвенного агнца? Раньше можно было окропить жертвенник кровью спецагента, и боги снисходили до просьб молящихся. А еле живого агнца приводили в порядок. До следующего кровопускания.

Тот, кто приводил агнца в порядок, стоит напротив. От него исходит жар. По крайней мере, Уиллу так кажется.

Уилл чувствует, как мышцы в уголках рта начинают дрожать, как горит лицо.   
Уилл криво улыбается, словно проверяет (на этот раз сам, без заботливой просьбы), не разбил ли его инсульт. Лектер тоже улыбается, и Уилл видит в этой улыбке все то, чего не хочет здоровая часть его мозга - торжество, власть, спокойствие. Он видит все то, чего требует остаточный эффект этого заболевания - доктора Ганнибала Лектера. 

И Уилл, оставшись наедине с самим собой, знает две вещи: он не причастен к тому, в чем его обвиняют, и он должен, тем не менее, сидеть в изоляции. Потому что он бы не спустил курка сейчас, когда болезнь почти изгнана лечением. Он бы принял Лектера таким, каким он является в своей самой страшной, освобожденной от масок ипостаси. 

Близорукий Уилл жаждет ослепнуть окончательно и безумным мотыльком продолжить свой полет в печь.

Ведь если в силах его доктора убирать заслонки, в его же власти заставить мотылька стать птицей феникс.


End file.
